


Good Vs Evil

by Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)



Series: The Chosen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate
Summary: There is no good or evil. Only power and perception...





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is also from my old fanfiction account JoyHazelAnderson. I don't know if I should put anything in the relationship tags since I don't know if I'll be focusing on relationships yet.

**PROLOGUE**

"It is all for the greater good." Gellert told himself. The muggles may be worthless but they were dangerous. For the greater good he must either destroy them or subjugate them. He knew he could not destroy all of them, even as powerful as he was. And they were too many to easily subjugate. The answer came to him easily enough: Have one of their own destroy the majority and rule the rest. It was not an evil thing. He was just acting for the greater good of his people.

* * *

 

"They will pay for this" Tom Riddle thought to himself as he watched the professor disappear into thin air. The filthy muggles would pay dearly for hurting him when he was not strong enough. And the stupid purebloods would pay for not guarding one of their own. He was not evil. He was but a teacher, and he would teach the world to not ignore him; to not kick him or anyone else when they were down. He would show them all.

* * *

 

Albus stared down at the boy in front of him. He was filling in for Headmaster Dipper for a while. He had never trusted the boy. Who knew what trouble he would get into if he stayed in Hogwarts. He ignored the voice telling him that the boy had been a perfect student the whole year. Besides , no student had stayed in Hogwarts for the summer before. The child should go back to the orphanage. It would teach him some humility anyways. "No, Tom" he said to him and ignored the look of hopelessness and heartbreak that passed the boys face before he got his Slytherin Mask back on his face.

* * *

 

Lord Voldemort looked down at the baby. He was watching him closely. As though he were some puzzle he could not figure out. How had he come to this. How had he stooped so low that he would murder a baby. He was once in such a position. A place where he could not defend himself. And now he was about to kick the equivalent of a defenseless puppy. Just because of a Prophecy. The child had intelligent eyes. Voldemort sighed. He could not allow thus child to destroy all that he had worked for. It was too bad that by creating so many soul containers he did not have a little voice telling him that he had himself destroyed all that he had wanted to work for. He pointed his wand at the child's forehead. At least he would make it painless and quick. "Avada Kedavra".

* * *

 

Albus stood in front of the insignificant house. He knew that the child in the basket would never be happy here. The child's magic was powerful and already trying to reach out to the magic around him. By putting him in this magicless house, the child would never find peace or happiness because his magic would never find a friend. But he could not possibly allow him to grow up in a happy magical home, pampered and spoiled. He needed a hero and a martyr not a snobbish pigheaded bully. He needed someone who craved the touch and feel of magic. This was not an evil thing to do. For surely the happiness of one child could be sacrificed for the good of everyone else. Even though he had no horcruxes, there was no little voice to tell him that what he had done was not his decision to make. So he left the child on the doorstep with a million warming and comfort charms, ignoring that the child would never find the true warmth of home in this house.

* * *

 

"Get out and start breakfast, boy" Petunia screamed at the cupboard under the stairs. She knew that no six year old should be cooking but it was up to her to let the little freak know that he was not like the rest of the normal people. She was not evil at all. She would never raise her hand intentionally against any child. But she had to let this freak know his place. She must show her Duddums that he was special. The freak should be grateful that he had a place to sleep, clothes, and food to eat. Petunia was just doing what was right.

* * *

 

At six years old, Harry thought that he was a freak and there was no good in the world for people like him. But he was an intelligent child so by eight he knew that there was no good or bad. Everything was a matter of opinion. He knew that intentionally spitting or putting dead insects in food he prepared for his 'family' (he used that word with extreme hesitance and unwillingness) was revenge in the pettiest form. But that did not stop him. He reckoned he just couldn't outright murder them for almost indoctrinating the belief that he was worthless into him. (He knew his worth, thank you very much.) No, he would start small and build up to the grand finale. He could almost imagine what he could have grown up to become of he had not questioned everything that happened around him, to him and especially in his dreams. Now if only he could figure out why exactly they lied about his parents deaths or called him a freak. He knew they were connected somebow. And he would find out. But for now he would focus on becoming strong and preparing for the day they would realize just how much of a freak he was. And he would let the whole world see the innocent, hurt and needy child he was. No need to clue them on at all.

 


	2. CHAPTER 1: BEFORE THE LETTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Harry's life before...

**Before the letter**

_Harry Potter was a quiet boy trying to pretend he did not exist so that he could avoid the 'care' of his relatives._

When he woke up most mornings, he ran almost all the hot water out such that only one person would benefit from it. Afterall he would get none no matter what. And this way, he would be blamed for one less thing. He would cook a lot of food for breakfast, stealing enough of the good (healthy and untainted by creative additions) parts for his breakfast and dinner. He understood that he was a growing boy and he needed the nutrients, so he did his best to keep healthy. (He succeeded too).

Thus by the age of eight he was just as healthy and strong, if not more, as the other children his age, unlike his cousin who was on his way to a heart attack at 27.

At school, the teachers had been told that he was a troublemaker, and he had learned early on that adults only believed good children, and immediately dismissed _bad_ _children's_ 'lies'. Thus he kept a very low profile at first till he built up his reputation. He did his absolute best and paid rapt attention in class. He always made sure to sit in front, in clear view of the teacher. This was advantageous because no one dared to disturb him. He always offered help to those around him when he was allowed, and he raised his hands a lot. " _Let the evidence speak for itself_ " he thought.

This way he made a lot of friends, friends with resources, resources that they shared with him. He never spent his breaks on the playground. Instead he hid in the library absorbing knowledge and doing his homework, or in class helping his classmates. Thus he could never be accused of cheating, and when his results came at the end of each term he was always first. To hide it from the Dursleys, a number before the one on his report card always took care of the problem. Even more satisfying was the fact that if Dudley beat up his friends on the playground the teachers believed them. Whenever they reported, Dudley was reprimanded and ended up being known as the school bully by both teachers and pupils. Soon everyone: the teachers; the lunch ladies; and even the janitor; as well as the principal, knew that his guardians did not treat him well and were obviously lying about him.

In his neighbourhood, he proved that he was not a trouble maker. When he saw Dudley go out to play he went to clean the windows outside, (in view of everyone) or he went to the tool shed and tended to the garden and hedges. He also washed his uncle's company car sometimes. When his relatives were not around he made money by offering to do chores for people. He made sure to cite clearly that "aunt Petunia said he should begin to work for his upkeep". Soon the neighbors were gossiping behind the Dursleys back that he was a good boy and helpful and Dudley was most definitely not.

His revenge and the resulting education of his neighbours did not end there, it continued inside No.4 Privet Drive.

On days when he did the laundry it was nicely folded and clean when he was done; on days when Petunia did the laundry a red sock would find itself in her offspring's whites or even his uncles.

Harry sometimes added extra ingredients when Petunia was cooking but all his meals were made perfectly. And so he slowly destroyed their reputation. But his revenge was too intoxicating that he almost forgot about his special power, the reason why those freakish would be child abusers called **_him_** _freak_. Then one day, a man in a strange dress stopped him in the middle of the road. The man shook his hand and thanked him profusely. Only to walk away and disappear into thin air. If that did not help, the dream he had about flying motorcycles clearly reminded him that he was not the same as other children. So he made a note to find out what exactly they were. The Dursleys may have tried to kill his curiosity but he kept it alive first out of spite, and then because everything was just so new he just had to know how it worked.

The new teacher in school watched him strangely so he turned up the charm and it seemed to work until one day he found himself on the school roof. It was quite a funny incident really. His many friends had complained about his never being on the playground. They were so sure that he would excel in games just as he did in class. So he grudgingly accepted their invitation. Only he had left class late and Dudley's gang had found him before he found his friends. "Get him" Dudley had shouted to his friends, completely disregarding the fact that his shout was heard by a few on the noisy playground, and began to chase after Harry, who against better judgement had ran away from the playground and witnesses. Eventually he was at a dead end, and wanting desperately to be away from those idiots, he had found himself on the school roof. After a while, the 'gang' left and Harry found himself on the ground again; because he could not destroy his hard won reputation now, not after all that hard work. He did not know that his new teacher had seen him suddenly appear out of thin hair. Harry explained to his friends and apologised for not making it (without the teleportation) and they forgave him and reported to the teacher behind his back so that Dudley was punished. Because really, Harry was too kind to that his mean bully of a cousin. Later, as Harry lay in bed that night, he realised that must be his power, and there must be other people able to do it. Like that man who shook his hand or, he thought with a sad smile, his parents.

So Harry honed this new found ability of his, and tried other variations of it. Soon he could teleport to anywhere he had seen or been before: from his cupboard to the kitchen; from the kitchen to the cupboard; well from his cupboard to anywhere he wanted really. And he could also teleport things to himself or away from himself. He just had to know what it was and sometimes where it was. He had found this out when his uncle had unexpectedly opened his cupboard while he was trying to read a book he had taken from Dudley's second bedroom. The book had disappeared from his hands and he had found it later on the shelf in the second bedroom. He had briefly wondered of he had made it invisible, but dismissed that notion since he could not feel it.

Unknown to Harry, his new teacher knew exactly what he had done. And just because she had sworn off magic for a year did not mean that she could not recognise apparition when she saw it. So she decided to find out who this little blessed one was. She could not have known the shock she was going to get or the ride she was in for.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the letter does not arrive in this chapter but let's just say that the letter is just symbolism for knowledge of the previously hidden world of magic. Do we get it? we get it.  
> Toodles


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE SAVIOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therefore my people go into exile for lack of knowledge; their honored men go hungry, and their multitude is parched with thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the eye opener and the path pointer...  
> Is that a thing?

**The Saviour**

Madeline Queen, known to her students as Miss Madeline, was very eccentric.

This was because although she was a witch, she was absolutely fascinated with the non-magical world. She frequently swore off magic every few years for a few months and lived in the non-magical world as though she were one of them.

It had all started when she was younger. Her mother, had been a Ravenclaw and had loved the pursuit of knowledge. Thus she had enrolled her only child in Primary school and tutored her herself so that she had a well rounded education (for her that meant both magical and mundane). Thus, Madeline grew up fully entrenched in both worlds and became fascinated by the various leaps and bounds they made in all the aspects of their lives. An uneducated person might take this as proof that the magical world was old fashioned and stagnated, and this would be true. But that was only because they had already made all the improvements they needed: Most diseases could be treated with a simple potion; most poisons could be countered; most accidents could be prevented with a flick of the wand and the right incantation, and those that could not be prevented could be fixed with a simple "reparo". Magic had long ago simplified communication and travel and they had various forms of both. They had discovered materials for clothes and crafting that had desired properties including resistance to the elements as well as foreign enchantments. Basically the magical world had easily (due to their magic) developed in all the ways they could think of and quite frankly almost all the ways that were possible decades ago, and Madeline loved to watch the non-magicals also find their way.

So, every few years, she rented an apartment and with her qualifications, found a job and worked and lived as a non-magical.This year, she was teaching a 5th grade class in a semi-prestigious government school. She loved all her students and observed them frequently as she taught in order to see how well they fit in. She could already tell that Eric had ADD that would problably go away before he reached his adolescence; and that Micheal had a sweet tooth that would lead him to braces or tooth decay depending on conditions; she also knew that if Dudley's parents did nothing about his behaviour, he would end up somewhere bad. All her children were special to her though, and if anyone thought she was going to do nothing about what she observed they had another thing coming. Madeline believed firmly that all her children were special and they deserved all the help they could get to be the best. But even then she knew that Harry Potter was beyond special.

When she had first met him, she was not sure about him. Because for a child, there were so many contradicting things being said about him. She was prepared to learn each student's behaviour regardless of what rumours were going round about them so she saved her judgement for later. It was quite hilarious for her when she found out the whole truth. The boy had been bad-mouthed by his aunt and uncle, who had connections to the principal. But he had proved everyone wrong. Originally, she had thought this was hilarious because a child who shared almost the same name as their Savior and Defeater of the Dark Lord could not possibly be bad. And then Madeline had seen the child apparate to the playground. At that moment, a few expletives left her mouth. She wanted to think that the boy who shared their Savior's name also had magic, and that perhaps a magical couple had named their child after him. But it turned out that the boy was the actual Savior. Well, he might be the Savior, but he was still her child and she was going to make damn sure that he became the best wizard he could be.

So that was how Harry James Potter found himself in detention the day after that fateful and frankly speaking tiring day. Miss Madeline, who Harry had always liked, was sitting behind her desk, smiling like a loon (or a cat that caught the canary). And Harry did not (technically) know why he was in detention. So he was not saying anything until all the evidence of his crime was provided.

"Harry James Potter. Well I must say it is an honor to meet you" The woman said. First, we must understand that Harry is now nine almost ten years old and he was some sort of a prodigy and he had already figured out from the men in strange attires that there must be a hidden group of people with his powers, so he was a bit lost about the 'why' of the honour here. So he incoherently replied, "thank you?..."

"Oh silly me. I must of course introduce myself." She cleared her throat, "I am Madeline Gretchen Queen, of the house of Queen. It is an honour to make your acquaintance Lord Potter." Madeleine was quite proud of herself. Because she had remembered the pureblood greetings her mother had insisted she learn and now she would not make a fool of herself. When the boy looked even more confused and a tad contemplative she began to reevaluate everything she knew about him. Because honestly she had rushed this a bit and after she had realised he was the Savior, she had forgotten every rumour she had heard about him. And it really did hit her like a slap to her face when it finally did. The boy did not know. Quickly, she mentally reviewed all her knowledge of the boy saviour. He was the last direct heir of the Potter line and therefore elligible to claim his Lordship at the age of eleven if he could prove himself. He had been hidden away when he had defeated the dark lord. That was it. She literally knew two things about him. But from the look on his face, and basically his posture and expression, he knew even less...

Meanwhile Harry was figuring out the reason why he was so famous with the hidden people with his powers. 'He was a Lord!' He thought to himself. And probably of a very rich ...Lordship? Anyways he must be the last of his line, which was why he was a Lord at this age. Gods he was so excited. He wondered if Miss Madeline could tell him more.

"Miss Madel_" Harry began but was cut off. "You don't know do you? Oh merlin! Someone has kept the boy's heritage away from him. So he hasn't learnt anything...". At this point she was muttering to herself and Harry was a bit offended. But then again, he knew his teacher was sometimes very strange. Eventually, she stopped murmuring to herself and addressed Harry. "Harry James Potter, I do know if you are aware of this, but you are a wizard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. I wrote it ages ago, and it had a lot more at the end. But it kept going on and I just did not know when to stop, so it seemed incomplete. So I reviewed it again and chopped the rest off when I realised this was a good ending. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as difficult. Oh and that was not a cliffhanger. It was not.  
> Toodles


	4. CHAPTER 3: LEARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you shall know the truth and the truth shall set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love exposition. Don't you love exposition? You love exposition

_Previously..._ _...Eventually, she stopped murmuring to herself and addressed Harry. "Harry James Potter, I do know if you are aware of this, but you are a wizard."_

**Chapter 3**

_Learning_

For a while Harry was speechless. Of course he had known that there was something special about him, so being a wizard was not very far-fetched for him. Finally his powers made more sense, or at least as much sense as magic could make.

After a while of studying the young wizard, Madeline continued. " A wizard, or witch as we call us females, is a person capable of magic." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to understand. And Harry did. He had an explanation for his powers! Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, was my mom like me, are you a witch too, were both my parents magic too?" Harry asked because he did not think for a second that those freakish tormentors of his that called themselves his relatives had been telling him the truth about his parents. Well at least not the whole truth, they did say his parents were just like him.

Miss Madeline nodded solemnly, a bit sad that the child needed confirmation at all. "From what you've asked I guess you know nothing about our heritage." Harry nodded. "There is more unfortunately, but I am here and I know how to get you informed before your letter comes and you have to go to school. Why don't you take your seat and I'll tell you as much as I can for now." Madeline just knew that thus was going to be a long afternoon for both of them.

"Firstly," she began when she had also sat, "in our world, which is technically a small community, you are quite famous. Not just because you are the last of the Potter line and probably the last of the Gryffindor line, but because when you were a baby, you defeated the greatest dark Lord so far. Normally we do not say his name, but it was Voldemort." Personally Harry thought that this Voldemort guy must not be all that great if he was defeated by a baby. Either that or the dark lords must be pretty easy to defeat. It must be the former because his teacher easily mentioned the name they were generally _wary_ of.

"There is a lot of rumour and mystery surrounded by that incident, but we'll talk about that later." She concluded. Harry did not mean to be petulant, but he felt like that night was important and should be discussed immediately. "Miss Madeline, shouldn't we get that out of the way, since it seems to be the beginning and is very important?" Madeline sighed. The child was right.

"Okay, why don't I just start from the beginning, and we can continue with our discussion tomorrow. You must want to get home soon." Harry nodded, because even if he had no desire to see his relatives, he could have done a few chores for a neighbour in exchange for a healthy dinner he did not cook.

"Well, it all began about forty years ago when a powerful dark wizard going by the name Voldemort started gathering followers. At first, it was the rich and powerful Lords of Noble houses. But eventually, it became any one who could prove that they did not have any mundane ancestors for more than three generations. They called themselves _pureblood_ and they called those that had mundane relatives _mudblood_. I don't know exactly what their goals were in the beginning, but soon, they began to kill the people without magic and those who had muggle relatives. Nobody knows when the terror campaign began but soon every one was afraid to say or even write his name. Some say there was a taboo attached to it and that saying it brought _his_ attention and thus his followers to you in full aggressive force.

"All hope was lost really. Then out of nowhere whispers of some sort of Savior were heard. And people began to hope again. And then on Halloween night of 1981, he disappeared. All I know is that he went personally to kill your parents, and never returned. We all assumed that you must have defeated him because your parents were gone, your house was blown up and you had clearly been a victim of a dark curse, but were still alive. We were all so busy celebrating that we actually forgot about you.

"Rumours still go around that the dark Lord tried to use the killing curse on you but that it rebounded and gave you that scar, killing him instead and making you the Savior. Personally, I don't believe that because nobody survives the killing curse and the only people who were there who can remember are all alledgedly dead."

Wow, Harry thought. It was a bit overwhelming but he guessed he could get closure now. His parents were fighting a war, a lot of people died in said war, and there was nothing really special about his family, except that he survived and the dark Lord went into hiding immediately after. He could live with that, and he was sure that if he thought about it enough, he could learn a few lessons from it. The first would probably be, do not fight in wars. God, he missed his parents right now. He cursed the stupid war, internally of course, for taking his parents from him, and the dark Lord for failing to finish the job of killing him and damning him to this sad existence. He also cursed his parents for being a part of the war in the first place, he did not think that the dark Lord had come for a baby. (he had to have had some morals, right?) Some part of him thought he was being a bit dramatic but this was his way of grieving.

Madeline watched the child in front of her, because as she continued to watch him the more she realized that he was no Savior, he was just an orphaned child, and wished she could do more. But they were yet to even become more than acquaintances, so she could only watch.

"There's a lot more you need to know, and ideally, you should have grown up with your Godparents or Magical guardians, but your parents were your magical guardians and nobody knows if they appointed someone to take their place in their absence. And I do not know about any point is that after that night, nobody knows what happened and you disappeared.

"Harry, I pride myself on being very observant, and I have noticed that you are intelligent and healthy for your age. But from your clothes, I know that either your legal guardians are not well off and are not being compensated for your expenses, or they are giving you the minimum care possible. And I've seen your cousin, so I think we both know what the truth is. The only thing I can do to help is to arm you with the greatest weapon, knowledge, and show you how to best wield it. But beyond that, my hands are tied. I don't mean to be a conspiracy theorist, but something must have gone wrong the night your parents were taken away from you, and there are obviously very powerful people with ulterior motives at work trying to keep it from the general public. It might be for the best as some knowledge is dangerous in the wrong hands. They must have been the ones to give you to your current guardians because I know for a fact that a lot of families would have been honoured to have you as their ward. I cannot compete head to head with these powers, but I believe no magical child should grow up ignorant of their heritage, especially one of such powerful blood. I'll leave you to think about all that I've said. It must be a lot to find out, but the sooner you are caught up with our traditions, the better your assimilation will be when the time comes."

Harry nodded, overwhelmed but generally agreeing with his brilliant teacher. And really, he was very excited about having more guidance with his gifts. He would tell her about what he could already do. He hoped that would be enough and that he would not need too much catching up. He would just make a list of his self discovered magic and try to perfect the unperfected and recently discovered ones. Then maybe she would be proud and not grow tired of guiding him too soon.

Seeing the understanding and thoughtful expression on her student's face, Madeline continued.

"Obviously, your magic should be kept a secret from every one else. I'll get you the necessary books, but if you need anything, write me a note and leave it on my table so that I can give you a _detention_ to discuss it. I'll give you a few books after school tomorrow that you can start with, okay?" Harry nodded. "You can head home now Harry. Do be careful child"

He nodded his head and thanked his teacher. "I really appreciate your help Miss Madeline. I really don't know what to say. But I'll just wait for the books and when I'm done with them, I'll bring my questions to you?"

Madeline smiled, "Of course Harry dear. Now remember, you were in detention for being late after recess yesterday, and you wrote lines." Madeline stood in front of Harry and smiled at him. He hesitantly walked forward and held out his hand to be shaken. But Madeline instead laughed and pulled him into a hug. It was the first hug that Harry clearly remembered, and he cherished the memory for a long time.

In the next few days, Harry began to read the various recent history books that Madeline had gotten him. The story of the recent dark Lord's defeat was very vague and after discussing it with Madeline, he had agreed with her and concluded that his parents must have performed some ritual and that he had done nothing to save himself. Madeline still respected him because he came from a powerful parents and was obviously ' _quite the powerful young mage' Her words._ Afterall, she had seen him apparate.

There was still much to learn, but according to Miss Madeline, he had quite a lot of time so there was no rush. But Harry knew one thing for sure, he was going to grow up armed with as much knowledge as possible, and he would make sure that no magical child had to grow up like he did before he had become shrewd and his heart had become hard shelled. He would make sure of this, whether he had to prevent every war possible by brainwashing his people to one ideal or taking all magical children from incompetent freakish muggles like his own or killing every one of the muggles.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Albania, a wandering spirit had a fleeting moment of clarity from the constant madness in its own mind as it felt a kindred spirit make a vow within their soul before the madness overwhelmed him again.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, an old man going over the paperwork done by his deputy felt as though he had made a mistake somewhere. But after going over for the fifth time, he still could find nothing more than insignificant errors. Long after he had put the parchments aside, he still could not shake the feeling off.

* * *

 

All around the world the magic of the earth sang with hope as her children felt a hope that their cries would soon be listened to and their sadness soothed into happiness. Maybe this champion would not be blinded by power or revenge, just maybe...

to be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it. All suggestions and corrections for any facts are welcome. Do be gentle in your criticisms as I lent my self-esteem out and am quite fragile. The plotline should become obvious to everyone soon,... I think.
> 
> Toodles  
> I should apologize in advance. This is the last full complete chapter I have. The rest are all random snippets spanning across the The Chosen universe. I promise I'll fix one up before the week ends so that I can post it on the weekend. Meanwhile, you guys could check out this fic I'm reading. It's a time travel fix it of Avengers. Totally team Iron Man. It's called If You Had This Time Again by dls. ENJOY. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to make this a one shot but the idea expanded in my head while I was writing it so it may become a full story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
